Accurate and efficient product flow is important for any retail location. Retail locations can receive new products from various transportation options and store the products in the retail location prior to stocking and display at the front of the store. When an associate receives a task to restock a product, the association first finds the product and then transports the product to the product's location at the front of the store. Time can be lost both in processing of products received at the retail location and in associates looking for particular products when trying to fulfill restocking tasks.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.